Awakening
by crooker
Summary: Ten years after leaving Alagaesia, Eragon has settled down and build a city for his New Order, going trough hardships and various misfortunes he has become stronger and has found a treat that must come to an end. Hope you enjoy.
1. Introduction

Introduction

It has been 15 long years for Eragon, 15 years of training, studying and building a grand city for his students to come. After leaving Alageasia Eragon navigated on sea for several months before he had found a suitable place where he could build his city, somewhere where he could see a great potential not only to grow but also to defend against any possible treat that might come.

Having been accompanied by several members of his old guard and other curious elves, he set sail and build the city he had dreamed. A city made of pure white marble, build by him, the elves and the help of all the sane Eldunari. The new city he founded was simple yet beautiful to anyone who laid eyes upon it. Consisting of a central plaza, a dining hall, the rider's halls, a vast library and a big training ground with chairs lining the area in order to form a sort of colosseum, and not to forget the biggest building, the fortress. The fortress was huge, surpassing by far all the other buildings, it consisted of several floors with huge windowless openings in every wall. The first floor was mainly a common area where anyone could go and simply stay around. The second, third, fourth and fifth floor consisted of rooms that in the future were to be used as teaching rooms where each master would impart a certain area of knowledge. Next was the private library were the most important and dangerous books and tomes were held to keep safe. Finally, on the seventh floor lived the actual leader of the riders, consisting of his living area, a private dining room for private meetings and a council room. After completing the city, he named it: Dras Edoc'sil, Unconquerable City.

Having built the hole city in ten years was a feat possible only through their magic and never ending desire to accomplish a goal. During all those years only a three riders had appeared, one of his initial guard, Yaela, an elf Olive, and a human boy, Marcus. Yaela had become a rider about two years after they arrived at Dras Edoc'sil and going into his tutelage into rider training right after. Marcus arrived but two years later at the age of twenty from Carvahall and Olive arriving a year before the city had been finished from Osilon.

A.N

It has been several months since I had the idea of actually writing something after only being reading fanfics, so here it goes my try. I hope you enjoy my story and I do want to ask you to forgive me before hand for any spelling errors.

R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Morning came with the fresh scent of the forest and a gentle breeze from the mountains. His life had become routinely since he had had his first student, Yaela.

"Good morning little one." Greeted Saphira.

"Good morning to you my Queen of the Skies" answered Eragon rather happily.

After taking a bath he got ready to go and find his students as he was the only fully trained rider with knowledge that not everyone knew from the riders of old. He woke up happily knowing that today he would name Yaela as a full rider after eight years of being his student. Making him feel proud of her and of himself as a good teacher.

Once he was ready to go, he mounted Saphira and sought out his students, finding them on the dining hall he flied peacefully on Saphira and arrived there. Entering the hall, he was greeted by his three students his guards that had become good friends and companions through the years as they spent time together. Having eaten his breakfast, he stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Good morning to everyone, today I wish to tell you that we are going to have our first graduated student and I wish to celebrate later this night with all of you, so please join me in my quarters an hour after the sun has fallen" announced Eragon.

"Don't think you are not having training today though, see you all in the training area in 30 minutes" said Eragon. With that said he left the dining hall and walked his way with Saphira by his side.

" _How do you feel little one_?" asked Saphira.

" _I have never been better Saphy, I feel happy that our first student is becoming a full rider and that there will be more to come_ " answered Eragon easily through their mind.

" _I haven't expected we would do so good in our teachings we arrived here, yet we have accomplished many things together little one, I am proud of you_ "

" _Neither had I expected to do so good with our teaching Saphy, yet we have done good all this year and I am proud of what we have accomplished and the many things we will accomplish together_ " answered Eragon easily taking a seat in the middle of the training area and started to meditate.

As he expanded his mind he first went through the dining hall, expecting someone to still be there, and he was not disappointed to find that Marcus was till there eating along with Olive. He continued meditating until he had expanded his mind as far as he could touching the end of the forest several miles away and recognizing all the animals that live there. As he returned to his body he felt someone getting closer to him and he opened his eyes to find Yaela coming towards him.

"Ahh Yaela, nice to see you" greeted Eragon, "I hadn't expected you to come here so early, you still have some time to yourself."

"I know Master, but I wanted to come her and have some time with you" she said rather sheepishly as she turned her face towards him. "We haven't had a time alone, in a rather long time, don't you think?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

"Of that you are right, Yaela" he said remembering the last time they had been together. It was a fresh night full of stars, he had been alone in his quarters reading some reports of his students when he heard a soft knock on the door to his quarters. "Come in" he replied. He was surprised when he found out was Yaela that had come to his room at such an hour of the night. "Yaela, what can I help you with?" he asked with a faint smile on his face.

She seemed rather awkward before she had the courage to speak to him. "Nothing to worry Master, I was just nearby and wondered if you were still awake."

"How many times must I tell you that there is no need to call me Master when we are alone, just call me Eragon." He said looking at her over his reports. "And, yes I am awake, I was just checking some reports about you all, checking how bad are you doing." He said playfully.

"Oh yes Eragon, are we that bad students?" she answered smiling

"You especially are the worst that I could ever have" he ended laughing. "Can I offer you something to drink, Yaela?"

"Yes, Eragon that would be amazing" she answered.

A/N

So there goes chapter one, it is short, but I am starting so have some patience, I will try to have another chapter by the end of the week if possible, most likely, *sheers*.

Anyhow I hope you enjoy and please R&R.

Crooker


	3. Chapter 2

Under the morning sun, simply talking to Yaela everything felt nice to Eragon. With no worries other than that of training his remaining students. It had not been long since everyone else arrived at the training area.

Having them all there Eragon started his class. _As you all know, today is the last day of Yaela's studies under my tutelage. So, what we are going to do today is a rather nice game._ Everyone looked at him, remembering that his games were usually very hard but fun to do. _What we are going to do is rather challenging so be ready._

" _The game consists of two teams we will divide Me and Marcus and Yaela and Olive" he explained. "We will have to defend each of our flags"_ he said as he pointed out to some flags he had placed before all his students arrive. _The team that has all eight flags will be the winner. And yes our dragons will be helping, he answered before Marcus could ask._

Once both teams were ready he signaled the game started. His team was formed with Saphira guarding all their flags as she was the biggest and strongest dragon, and Eragon, Marcus and Dovang attacking to win the flags. Dovang was a big brown dragon, strong and heavily build, ferocious in every fight he had.

As the team spread out, they figured out both had the same tactics with the biggest dragon warding each team's flag. Eragon went straight for Yaela knowing she would be the hardest to beat leaving Marcus to fight Olive and her dragon, Orrio. Orrio who was the youngest dragon was also a male, but he was thinner and a fast flyer, although still barely capable to hold himself next to Saphira do to her bigger form.

" _Do you really think you can beat me so easily, Master_?" she asked mischievously. _I am more than sure that I can stop you for a nice while, even if you find some treacherous way to win._

 _Ha, I had never seen such an arrogance in you, Master._ With that both ran forward and locked each other in combat. As Eragon slashed, everything Yaela could do dodge each of his attacks, knowing that she would tire to fast by simply parring each of his attacks _._ Time went by and Yaela still bid her time, waiting for the perfect time to attack at Eragon, occasionally striking here and there getting blocked easily by Eragon.

Meanwhile as Marcus and Olive fought, the seemed less ferocious than the one Eragon and Yaela were having. Marcus seemed more unsure of his attacks knowing full well that Olive was faster than him, giving Olive an advantage. The shared no talk, but simply circled each other, waiting for the other to strike.

" _I am not so sure about this, Dovang" said Marcus mentally. Don't be scared Marcus, it is just another fight, win, just don't accidently hurt kill her, he finished jokingly._

Marcus had no time to answer since Olive suddenly stabbed at him, making him turn out of the way in order to avoid getting killed so early game. Having turned so fast to the side he moved his sword arm upwards missing Olives's leg by inches. Having noticed such a slash Olive moved back, eyeing Marcus before she tried to hit him again.

With everyone else fighting or defending each base it only left Dovang and Orio to fight against each other. As the clashed against the other rather harshly. Looking for a way to strike the other without causing any serious damage. As Dovang's head came close during the clash he rapidly bitt Orio on the neck, making Orio roar in pain and anger by getting hurt so fast, stabbing his claws at Dovang's belly in order for him to let him go and spewing fire at him.

As each independent battle raged, Eragon and Yaela still fought fiercely, fiercer even than Dovang's and Orrio's fight. With Eragons strength and Yaela's speed everything moved too fast to see, every time their swords met they would throw sparks everywhere.

Growing tired of not being able to hit Eragon once and having been hit several time by Eragon she became more careful, and started using magic in little bits, hoping Eragon would not notice. Until finally, she screamed "letta" making Eragon suddenly stop with sword midway about to hit where she had just been standing. Using magic was her downfall, as Eragon was frozen, he attacked mentally, hard and focused towards here, so hard she could not move due to the sheer force of Eragon's mind.

As she lifted all her defenses and fought giving all she had, she became scared, she, in all her years, had never felt such force, and she became even more frightened when one she realized it was only Eragon's mind without any help of Saphira or any other Eldunari.

Having been frozen everything he could was fight with his mind while he freed himself of Yaela's binding spell. Muttering the spell that would lessen the force on his body, but all the time also attacking Yaela with only a part of his mind, not wanting to cause to much pain. As he surrounded her mind with his he started pushing her mind, making her stop dead on her tracks, rendering her unable to move. As he pressed into her mind he felt her defenses weakening and crumbling.

He continued like that pushing into her mind until she could no longer hold him out of her mind and simply let her mind walls crumble under Eragon's mind. As he entered her mind he could feel several emotions from her, pain, fear and respect towards him, finishing their combat he simply whispered to her. Dead. Leaving her there, he moved onwards, seeing that Marcus and Olive where fighting and surprisingly Marcus having a slight advantage over Olive. Realizing their fight was about to finish he moved onwards towards their base. Since Yaela was "dead" so was her dragon, Saloknir. Who was simply laying down on the side. He strode forward, walking calmly until he arrived at their base he took their flags and running towards their base. As he ran past by Marcus and Olive he noticed that Marcus had landed the last hit on Olive claiming her dead. As he arrived at their base he simply placed them and claimed victory.

As everyone moved closer towards him, he grinned. _That was pretty fun._

" _It surely was, Master"_ they all responded. _But I am sure we all want a second match, responded Yaela eyeing everyone with a small smile._ _Ahh, you will have some other day, not right now, just look how long has it been;_ noticing that the sun was about to start its descend and mark the end of the day. _Everyone go and get ready, I will be waiting for you. And don't be late, he said looking seriously at Marcus._

Once everyone had started moving towards their respective rooms, he gently strode towards Saphira and touched her side. " _Hello my dear, how was it? I hope you didn't get bored" he sais caringly._ Knowing she was rather eager to any kind of match. No, Eragon, I had fun just watching you fight Yaela, seeing you try not to hack her head down too fast. A shame she used magic, I had seen something in her eye that might had ended your spar differently.

Who knows what might had happened, but I must say I certainly not ready for her spell, merely reacted. Anyhow let's leave, my dear. I wish to wash the grime of my body and to get ready for our supper tonight. Having said that he mounted her back, and flied towards their quarter

-ShadowSlayer- thank you for the being my first supporter!

Here it is, chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you think of my story. Remember that every comment helps XD.

Anyways; R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

So, I am sorry for those who were expecting a chap last week… but finals are near and with final there a tones of work also coming in. so here it is, enjoy!

Once the night had fallen, he had batted and put on some fresh clothes. Getting everything ready for the reunion he was about to have with his students and fellow masters. Inviting them knowing that friendship and companionship was very important for all the riders and to not have anyone going crazy against their own friends.

Before he had realized, it was time for his fellow friends to arrive and enjoy. So, came the first knock on the door, a firm rapping on the door. He called with a simple come in. surprising him on the door was Yaela, wearing a simple yet elegant red dress. Noticing her he could only stare at her, looking at such a beautiful form, fitted nicely in such a dress. _Welcome, Yaela. I must say, I am impressed you arrives so early,_ he admitted.

 _You must know I don't really like being late to any meeting, Master. Is there something I can help you with?_ She asked gently, looking at him _. Yes, please help me bring the food from the kitchen to the table,_ he answered as he picked a table cloth to put on. Once he had put the laid the tablecloth he headed towards the kitchen, seeing that Yaela was admiring all the food that was ready. _You can't really think I cooked all that,_ he said laughing.

 _I was hoping it had been you who made such plates for my graduation,_ with a small smile and a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks, _I would be honored if you ever cooked for me Eragon._ She smiled turning to him as she carried one of the bowls that had salad in it, moving towards the dining room.

" _little one, you do realize every sheep must unite with it's other half, don't you?"_ said Saphira hearing his thoughts. _I am aware of such my dear, but I do not seek it. Not right now at least. Give more time and I might present to you my significant other._

 _I hope you do Eragon, I would not like my rider to go on life alone forever,_ she said leaving his mind to continue napping on her soft bed with Saloknir, having a conversation about something he barely could hear from them.

As the time passed by, his students started arriving one by one. Seeing that all his students where now in his room, he called the meeting to start. _I thank you all for coming tonight, it is a very special night with my first student finishing her studies as a Rider._ After his speech was finished and Yaela had given her words the joyful meeting started, with faelnirv and a variety of fruits and vegetables around the table.

After several hours of merriment, the meeting had come to an end as all his students had started to leave to their own quarters, leaving only him and Yaela in his quarters. " _I am very thankful for your kindness to me Master Eragon"_ said Yaela looking his way. The is nothing to thank me about, all I do is celebrate with you for your achievements he answered as he stood and started moving the dishes to his kitchen to wash later.

 _Still, you have done more than I -we could ever thank you for. All you have done and suffered this years is a remainder of what you accomplished and fought against for us._ At her words he simply stood and gazed at her with hurt look on his face "my deer Eragon, all we have done are tales to be remembered for ever over the centuries and what you did, no one will ever forget" said Saphira shielding his mind from the memories that sprang forward and Yaela's words.

Yaela made to comfort him but he simply turned and bid her good night, letting her in his dining room as he simply left.

I am sorry for not updating this before. But I simply haven't had the time between school, work and social life XD… anyhow I had this chap pretty much done for a long while, I simply sorta finished it and here you have. I know its short…. Very short. But I just started writing as a hobby in my whenever I really have nothing to do…

Hope you enjoyed it

#cloudsplash- i know Yaela is very strong… but i wanted to have Eragon being this kinda of super strong master… i will leave his past to you to wonder until the next chap. Btw remember English is not my first language… so ups. Want to beta?

#Ruissu- it's a sir if you wanted to know ;) thank you for your support.

#shadowslayer- thank you for your support!


End file.
